Lorelai's Son Rory
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is Lorelai's 16 year old son whose life consists around his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold morning in Stars Hollow Lorelai walks into the diner and goes to put her bag,coat, and hat down at the table before grabbing her coffee cup and going up to the counter to get herself some coffee.

"Please, Luke. Please, please, please." she begs

"How many cups have you had this morning?" he wonders

"None." she lies

"Plus..." he says

"Five, but yours is better." she whines

"You have a problem." he tells her

"Yes, I do." she tells him

Luke fills her cup.

"Junkie." he says

"Angel. You've got wings, baby." she says and smiles at him

"So, where's Rory this morning?"

"Oh, he's coming he was just getting out of the shower when I was getting ready to leave so he hould be here shortly you know how he is he has to get his hair all perfect for his girl." she tells him

"oh yeah I know that!" he says

Lorelai just smiles

"So everything's still going good for them?" he wonders

"yeah, everything's going great between them she's been great!" she says and smiles

"well that's good." he says

"yeah." she says and smiles and walks back to her table slowly and sits down and sips her coffee 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory walks in with his skateboard under his arm and sits across from Lorelai.

"Hey. It's freezing." he tells her

"Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee, gum?" she wonders

"Coffee and gum for later." he tells her

"okay." she says and picks up another coffee cup and gets up and goes back to the counter with a cup and Luke gives her a look.

"What? It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear." she tells him

"You're shameless." he tells her

"Look, Officer Krupke. He's right at that table, right over there." she tells him

Lorelai turns to point to Rory.

Luke looks around her shoulder at Rory.

"doesn't he ever worry that if a bird flew into his hair it might never get out?" he wonders

"I don't know, thanks for the coffee." she says and goes back to the table and sits back down with her son

"So what are you up to after school today

Rory picks up his coffee cup to take a sip and does then puts it down "oh I don't know probably just hanging out with Deana." he tells her

"oh, well okay." she says

"why did you need me to do something?" he wonders

"yeah just thought that you would want to come over to the Inn and earn a little extra cash." she tries to bribe him

"oh I don't know I kind of already had promised to hang out with Deana." he tells her

"oh, okay well forget it then." she tells him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maybe tomorrow." he tells her

"okay." she says

Rory is drinking his coffee when the school bell rings.

"well that's the bell gotta go, will you take my skateboard for me?" he wonders

"sure thing." she tells him

"kay thanks mom love you." he says kissing her cheek

"love you too!" she says loudly watching him walk out of the diner and over to the school drinking down her coffee and sees him find Deana and kiss her and smiles watching them walk hand in hand into Stars Hollow High

Luke comes over with a fresh pot "More coffee?" he wonders

"yes please." she says

"okay." he says

"are you okay?" he wonders

"I'm fine." she tells him

"okay." he says and goes back to the counter and watches her leave a little bit later

In the hallway at Stars Hollow High Rory goes to his girlfriends locker with her watching her open it.

"Soo?" he wonders leaning against another locker while she uts her stuff inside hers and gets her books

"So what?" she wonders

"so did you find out if you got into Chilton yet?" he wonders

"oh no not yet have you?" she wonders

"not yet." he tells her

"all this waiting is killing me." she tells him

"I know me too.' he tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"just the anticpation is killen me." she tells him

"I know but we'll get in." he tells her

"yeah I guess." she says

"hey, what's wrong sweetie?" he wonders

"nothin just tired babe." she tells him

"okay." he says

"so I guess we better get to class." she tells him

"yeah okay lets go." he closes her locker taking her hand and walks her to her first class and stops and kisses her at the door way

Dean pulls away after a few minutes "okay that's enough I'll see you later babe." she tells him

"okay have a good day sweetie." he tells her

"I will." she kisses the side of his lips again and goes into her class

Rory smiles then goes to his first class and gets his books out and ready for class.

"hey Rory" Lane says

"hey." Rory says

"how's Deana?" she wonders

"she's good" Rory tells her

"that's good." she says

"yeah." he says

"so have you guys heard from Chilton yet?" she wonders

"no not yet." he tells her

"wow that must be tough." she says

"yea it's making us both nervous." he tells her

"well I wouldn't worry about it you'll both get in you're both so smart." she tells him

"thanks I really needed to hear that." he tells her

"of course it's what best friends do." she tells him

Rory just smiles at her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At lunchtime Deana finds Rory in the cafe

"hey sweetie." he says

"hey." she says and sits down

"how are your classes of the day going so far?" he wonders

"fine." she tells him

"well that's good." he says

"yeah." she says

"what's wrong?" he wonders

"nothing, why?" she asks

"you're thinking about not getting into Chilton arn't you?" he wonders

"yes, I mean what if we don't get anything letting us know that we didn;t get in!" she worries

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that and not send a letter to us." he tells her

"yeah, I guess." she says

"just relax and don't worry or think about it and eat your lunch." he tells her holding her hand

Deana just pulls out her cell phone putting it on the table and just looks at it.

"expecting a call or something?" he wonders

"a text from my mom letting me know if it came in the mail already while we are here." she tells him

"oh okay." he says

"what if one of us gets in and the other doesn't?" she wonders

"hey just don't think about it if that happens to be the case then we will figure it out okay?" he tries to calm her down

"but we'll never see each other!" she tells him

"hey we'll figure it out and what are you talking about we will both still be living here in Stars Hollow and we will see each other everyday after school." he tells her

"okay." she smiles

"good." she says

"good." he says and smiles

They eat thier lunch together before going back to class to finish thier classes for the day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After school Rory goes to the Inn and sees Lorelai working a the front desk.

"Hey Mom!" he says

Lorelai looks up "hey sweetie how was your day?" she wonders

"fine." he tells her

"well that's good!" she says all happily

"yeah." he says going behind the desk to kiss her cheek

"did anything come in the mail for me?" he wonders

"um." she goes through the mail of the Inn

"yeah here." she hands him a letter

"so how's Deana?" she wonders

"she's fine and worried that we didn't get into Chilton." he tells her

"well I don't think that's going to happen open it and read it I want to know!" she tells him excitedly

"I wanted to wait and open with Deana." he tells her

"oh okay, going to meet her?" she wonders

"yeah she was gonna go back to our house either way." he tells her

"oh okay, well have fun and good luck." Lorelai says unsure if that's the right thing to say

"okay thanks Mom." he kisses her cheek and leaves to go back home and rips his letter open on the walk home because he just couldn't wait and reads it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dear Mr. Gilmore, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of your enrollment we would be happy to accept you as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received." he reads it and smiles "wow I got in." he says to himself and looks up noticing that he is in his driveway walking towards his house seeing Deana on his front porch on the couch.

"hey!" he says

"hey did you get in?" she wonders

"I did what about you?" he wonders

Deana just looks down.

"you didn't?" he wonders

"I did!" she pulls out the letter from behind her back throwing her arms around him kissing him

"Mmm, I am soo happy for you sweetie!" he tells her

"thanks stud!" she rubs the back of his head

"I love you so much!" she tells him

"love you too." he tells her

"this is it, now we can both go to Princeton like we both have wanted for ages!" he tells her

"I know!" she says

"this calls for a celebration!" he tells her

"Luke's?" she asks

"lets go!" he says putting her down walking with her hand in hand over to Luke's 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Luke's they walk in together.

"hey guys take a seat anywhere I'll be over in a minute." he tells them

"okay." Rory says and sits down at table with Deana

"so does yours saythe same thing as mine

"probably." they read them together and they are the same letter

Luke comes over.

"what's with the smiles?" he wonders

"oh we both just got into Chilton." Rory tells him

"wow well congradulations you guys that's awesome I'm so happy for both of you!" he tells them

"thanks." Rory says

"I knew you could both do it you're both so extremely smart." he tells them

"so what do you guys want?" he wonders

"one big thick chocolate milkshake to share and bacon n cheese fries?" he wonders looking at Deana and holding her hand

"sounds good." she says smiling back

Luke just gives them a discusted look and walks away.

Rory kisses Deana for a few minutes.

Deana pulls away and just smiles at him whose her whole world. 


End file.
